


familiar taste of poison

by CrystalScribe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Emma Swan Raises Henry Mills, F/M, YoungChildrenNotAllowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: Emma grew up knowing about the curse.When Blue told Geppetto that the enchanted tree could transport 2, she was mistaken. Along with Emma and Pinnochio, deemed August, Prince Charming came through the wardrobe as well. Badly injured, he was taken to the hospital. He learned about the world without magic slowly, raising August and Emma alongside as brother and sister... And upon Emma Nolan's 28th birthday, she, Charming, now known as David, and August come to Storybrooke to break the curse...But will Emma be convinced that the curse is her father's delusion from his injury so long ago? And when a certain leather-clad deputy catches her attention, will she be distracted from the task at hand?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 16





	1. Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Emma knows about the enchanted forest, and the curse, blah, blah, blah, yadda yadda yadda.... 
> 
> She didn't give up Henry. Didn't go to jail. David disapproved of Neal, who actually left Emma on his own accord around her 26th birthday when she found out she was preggers, August never left her and grew up alongside Emma, rasied by David, etc. etc. etc. 
> 
> LOTS of CaptainSwan, and, ya know, CS Smut, because why not?

_**Happy Family** _

~ CS ~

Emma sighed as she unlocked her apartment, kicking off her heels. Another year, another birthday. Henry was with August for the night, so she wasn't concerned about being quiet, and she'd just gotten back from turning in the slickest skip she'd had all month. He'd gotten free 4 times now, and she prayed there wouldn't be a fifth. Her apartment was eerily quiet... It had been since Neal left and never looked back.

She flicked on the light to the living room and kitchen and flinched when three voices assaulted her ears.

"Surprise!" August cheered.

"Surprise!" David's voice followed a half-second later.

"Saw-pies!" And Henry's butchered attempt came last. Emma smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Guys, I told you no surprise parties."

"Well, it's not much of a party." August snorted. "Just us."

She shrugged and hugged him. "True, and you guys are all I need."

Then she noticed the suitcases by the hall that lead to the door. "Uh?"

"We have to head to Storybrooke in the morning." Her dad smiled, kissing her head as he handed her a cupcake with a lit candle. "We had to restrain Henry to stop him from eating it." Emma snorted, shaking her head at the thought of August and her father having to restrain an 18-month-old.

"Well, thanks, even though some frosting is still stuck to August's nose." He blushed and wiped it off. "But start over with the whole Storybrooke thing... You were serious?"

"Yes," David said simply. "Emma, you're mother is trapped somewhere in Storybrooke, cursed. And so is August's father."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Okay... I honestly thought those were all fairy tales... Like, fairy tale fairy tales. Not real... Fairy tales." She bit her lip. "I'm not making any sense."

"We'll talk about it on the way." He said confidently, and Emma sighed, but she accepted her fate. "Now, make a wish!"

"Fine, but while we're there... I go by Swan." Her father sighed.

"Deal," Emma smirked and blew out the candle, making the same wish she'd made for the last 8 years... Wishing her father's delusions weren't delusions.

***

Storybrooke was quaint. Quiet. Emma came in her yellow bug, with a sleeping Henry in the back seat, the last gift she had yet to lose from Neal, while David and August lead in the pickup truck. Emma was immediately stopped by a passing squad car, while David and August continued driving, unaware of her being pulled over. Emma sighed and rolled down her window as someone walked up to her. She grabbed her license from her purse and the registration papers from the glove box, getting them ready for whoever pulled her over.

When they bent down, Emma was startled. He was no ordinary cop, for sure. Black leather jacket, a black button-up, black jeans, prosthetic hand in a black leather glove, a gleaming gold badge that read 'deputy'... His eyes were a startling shade of blue, surrounded by dark lashes. His hair was tousled carelessly, and his stubble cut a sharp line along his jaw. He was gorgeous, even in the crude light from the street lamp overhead. Emma, who is proud to say she's never swooned over a man in her life, had to pause and recover from his sudden appearance... But to her credit, so did he. "Erm... Do you know why I pulled you over?"

Oh, god, that accent...

"No..." Emma said slowly, cursing herself for how breathy her voice sounded.

"Your taillights out." He nodded, a lazy smirk drawing across her features. "I can let you off with a warning, so long as I see this car in the repair shop tomorrow morning... And you let me buy you a drink sometime."

Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline. She didn't even know his name... Hell, he didn't know her name, either, and he was asking her out? At least he was smooth about it, because damn, if he had asked in literally any other way she would have shot him down on the drink and been on her way, but she couldn't find it in herself to say no. "Sure. Just tell me where I can stay for a few nights, and let me know when you want that drink."

He grinned. "Just down the street is Granny's diner. Around the back is the entrance to the Inn... You can stay there for a couple of nights, Miss..." He trailed off.

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Beautiful name." He hummed. "Killian Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Deputy Jones. Now I should go before my son wakes up from the lack of music on the radio." He looked surprised, eyes just now looking to the backseat, where Henry lay, fast asleep.

"Of course." He stepped back, a look on his face that Emma couldn't quite decipher. She felt a little disappointed as she drove away... So much for that drink.

***

As ordered, she took her bug to the repairman in the morning. A man named Billy greeted her and offered her a first-time visit discount to fix the tail light and Emma, unable to pass up a good offer, accepted. 10% didn't seem like a lot, but it was worth it. She sat with David and August at a table in the diner, talking for a while, before a woman walked in. David went rigid all over, and Emma frowned, following his eyes. The woman was beautiful. She had skin as pale as snow, and a pixie cut made of hair dark as night... And Emma immediately realized why her father was stiff. She thought Snow White had long hair?

Before she could say a word, he was up and walking to her. Emma nodded, humming. "Well... That answers my question."

"Is that Snow?" August asked. Emma nodded, then glanced down at Henry as he fussed. She picked him up from the booster seat and bounced him on her knee for a bit.

"I assume so, otherwise, why would he react like that?" August shrugged.

"You got a point."

"I know I do." August looked around before he went stiff. "Oh, please don't leave like-" She cut off as he got to his feet and walked towards a man at the counter, someone Ruby, the waitress, had called Marco. That must've been Geppetto, judging by August's reaction. And she was suddenly alone at the booth, with no one but her cooing son as he played with her spoon.

Emma looked down at him and smiled, brushing some hair off his forehead. "Little bugger."

He giggled and clapped his hands, pointing at the seat across from her. Before she could play along, someone sat in the seat Henry was pointing at. The toddler paused, before giggling louder, hitting the spoon on the table. Emma swooped the spoon from his hand before looking at her new booth mate. It was Deputy Jones again. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, luv. I saw your car in the mechanics."

"Yeah... Don't wanna get pulled over again." She said slowly. Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Would it be so bad to have such a dashing Deputy such as myself pull you over?" Emma huffed out a small laugh.

"You're pretty confident in how _'dashing'_ you are, aren't you?"

"Perhaps..." He said slowly, leaning slightly across the table. "Whose this little fellow?"

"This is Henry. My son."

"Why hello there, Henry." Henry giggled and clapped his hands. Emma couldn't help her smile, despite trying to force it down. "I'm Killian."

"Ki-w-ian." Henry babbled, and the man across from her raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, he's got it."

"Yeah, his best words are 'mom' and 'food'," Killian smirked.

"Banana!"

"That too." Emma laughed at her son's outburst. It had a reason, though. Ruby had walked over with the banana Emma faintly remembered asking for. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Of course." She smiled, before turning a flirtatious smile to Killian, cueing Emma to look away and peel the banana for her son. "Hello, there, Deputy Jones."

"Hello, Ruby." Killian smiled. "I saw you out late last night... I sure hope Granny isn't gonna come ask Graham and I to put a curfew out for you, luv."

She scoffed. "Granny's strict, but she's not _that_ strict."

"It was 3 in the morning!" Killian laughed. Emma looked down at Henry again as he took a bite from the banana, experienced enough to not try eating the whole thing in one go. Ruby shrugged and walked away, leaving Killian chuckling. He looked back at Henry and Emma.

"So, about that drink-"

"Emma, who's this?" She stiffened at August's overprotective big brother voice.

Through gritted teeth, Emma sighed. "This is Deputy Killian Jones. Killian, this is my brother, August Nolan."

"Ah," August said, sitting down in a chair he pulled from an empty round table. "Deputy Jones... You know my sister?"

"Adoptive sister." Emma ground out as Killian nodded.

"Aye, mate. We met last night... Had to pull her over for a busted tail light."

"Oh. Em, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was a busted tail light," Emma said in a measured tone. Even Henry stopped eating his beloved banana long enough to look between August and Emma as they began their all too familiar death glare. "And I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can." He shrugged, never looking away from her green eyes. "After all... You wouldn't have chased after Henry's father and punched him in the face if you couldn't. Oh, wait, I forgot... You didn't."

Emma stood abruptly at that, depositing her son in August's lap. She didn't appreciate the mention of Neal, especially now, so she didn't hesitate to storm out of the diner, out the back door and up the stairs to her room. Footsteps followed after her, stopping at the top of the stairs. "August, back off!" Emma snapped, turning to see the last person she expected to have followed her.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, luv?"

"I'm fine." She said, recovering quickly, looking back to the room door, but not going in. "His comment was just a really low blow that I don't have the patience for."

"Aye... I figured as much... What happened?"

"What?" She turned back to him. He didn't expect her to spill her guts to a man she barely knew, did she?

"With Henry's father, I imagine it's something bad if it deserves a punch in the face from a woman such as yourself, but... Judging by your response to August's comment, it's something really, really bad." Emma scoffed.

"I found out was pregnant. He left and didn't say a word. That a good enough reason?"

"Yes." He hummed. "Would it be too forward of me to say that I wish I had the chance to punch him in the face for you?"

Emma cracked a small smile, but let it fall quickly. "If he ever comes into my life again, be my guest."

"What's his name?" Killian asked as he walked closer to her. "Ya know, in case I meet him and am ever graced with the chance..."

"Neal Cassidy." Killian raised an eyebrow. "What? You look surprised?"

"Well, let's just say I may have already punched him in the face for you," Killian smirked, a satisfied look on his face. "Unintentionally."

"You know him?"

"Came into a town a few months ago, got drunk off his arse, started mumbling about how he left his girlfriend, pregnant and alone, and was too afraid to go back... And then he decided to pick a fight with me in The Rabbit Hole." Emma felt anger burn in her stomach.

"Is he still here?"

"No. Left as soon as the Sheriff released him from the holding cell, haven't seen him since. He was the first person to come into town if I'm honest. The last before you and your brother down there."

"And my dad." Emma huffed.

"Bloody hell, luv, I'm never gonna get that drink then, am I? Not with a protective brother and father in the way." Emma smirked.

"How about tonight?" He smiled, a charming, beautiful smile that made her heart skip a little in her chest.

"Aye, I think I can score the night off... Meet me at the Sheriff Station at, say... 8?"

"Deal," Killian smirked, nodding his head. She was sure if he were wearing a hat, he'd have tipped it to her, before turning on his heel and walking away. Emma hummed, feeling much better than she had when she came upstairs. She went into her rain and flopped down on the bed, smiling up at the ceiling, feeling very good about herself. She may have had a baby joined at her hip 90% of the time, but she could still score a date without having to try too hard...

***

Emma stepped into the Sheriff's station, walking down the hall to the door that led into the main area. There were two barred cells along the far wall, a bench next to the furthest one, as well as four desks just in front of them. Behind the desks was a more secluded office, surrounded by glass walls, with a couple filing cabinets along the wall. Killian was at one of the desks, and a man she hadn't met was in the office. He must've been the Sheriff.

Emma moved to the desk Killian was at, moving to stand in front of it. "So... Did you get the night off, or am I gonna be drinking alone tonight?"

Killian looked up, and his eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Swan." She smirked. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves, and sky-high red heels to match. She hated to admit it, but this was her best dress to catch skip's in. But Killian wasn't trying to skip out on bail... He was just taking her out drinking. "I feel very underdressed, now."

She shrugged. "I think you look fine."

He smirked, scratching two fingers behind his ear. "Well, I hate to make a lady wait, so let's go, shall we?"

Killian stood up, and Emma straightened so she was standing at regular height, with the added bonus of the heels. "I'll see you tomorrow, Graham," Killian called as he held an arm out to Emma. She took it, hand around the crook in his elbow.

"Alright, have a good night!" Graham called, his voice thick with an accent much like Killian's. It was very different, of course, but it still took her by surprise. How many people in this town had super strong accents?

Killian led Emma to the front doors, holding them open for her to step through. "I didn't expect you to be such a gentleman."

"Well, I have been told I'm pretty old fashioned." He smirked, and Emma laughed lightly, and they started down the street together. He proved to be even more old fashioned when she unwillingly shivered as a cool breeze from the docks blew in and hit them. He took off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders, enveloping her in warmth and the smell of Killian's cologne. The jacket smelled of sea salt and, oddly enough, gun powder. She supposed that it made some sense since he had a gun, being the deputy and all, but in a small town like this? She doubted there was much need to fire one.

"So," Emma hummed. "You know a major part of my past, something that, might I add... I don't tell anyone unless they're about to get their ass kicked... What about you? Any heart-wrenching secrets you usually keep to yourself?"

"Just one..." Killian said slowly, intriguing Emma. He came to a stop, pulling her close as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, his voice deep and flirtatious. "I love a woman who's not afraid to kick my ass." Emma bit her lip, raising an eyebrow at him as he leaned back to gauge her expression. She wasn't even drunk and he was turning her on... She had to give him credit, he was good.

"Well, then you're gonna like me." Killian grinned, and Emma looked up to see the neon sign for the Rabbit Hole overhead. He'd mentioned that it was a bar, so she pulled him in after her to get that drink he promised.


	2. Wrongly Accused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would include the 'date hat isn't a date' but i wrote it out and it was pretty boring so... Here's the aftermath instead!

_**Wrongly Accused** _

_**** _

~ CS ~

Killian surprised Emma in many ways. He had one or two glasses of rum, small amounts, first off. Emma was decently dizzy and pleasantly drunk when he said they should go. Then, he walked her back to Granny's, even up to her room.

"You wanna come inside?" Emma smiled at him coyly after taking his jacket off and giving it back to him. She bit her lower lip as he pulled it on, moving her hands to lightly hold onto the lapels of his jacket. Killian smiled, holding her up with his arms around her waist. 

"I would, luv, but I don't want to sleep with you and lose any chance of this going somewhere." She blinked in surprise, staring up at him. Nobody, not even Neal, had asked to buy her a drink, and then not taken her to bed. "I will kiss you goodnight, if you'll let me."

Emma was certain she was completely drunk off her ass, because she actually believed him. The alcohol must've put a damper on her superpower or something, because she couldn't sense a lie in his words or tone, just sincerity. She smirked. "Please, you couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps your the one who couldn't handle it..." He said, popping his 't'. A tingle ran down Emma's spine, and she found herself kissing him, dragging him closer by her grip on his jacket. Killian kissed her in response, after a moment of hesitation. But that hesitation didn't change the way he kissed her. It was passionate and intoxicating, and the taste of rum on his lips had her dizzy and numb all the way to her toes. 

His hand tangled in her hair, the other one, the prosthetic, rested against her back. Emma couldn't fight back the small moan when he backed her against the wall slightly, pressing his hips into hers. He broke away at the sound, as if breaking free of a spell. "Bloody hell, Emma..."

"What?" She giggled. "I told you you couldn't handle it." 

He cursed under his breath, forcing himself to take a step back from her. "Would you meet me for lunch tomorrow? In the diner?" 

She smiled, her drunk mind agreeing before her lips could even start speaking. "Sure..."

Killian smiled charmingly at her before kissing her knuckles. She stepped into her room, a heat she couldn't blame on rum flooding her cheeks.

She changed and laid down. Even in sweatpants and a tank top, Killian's words of appraisal throughout the night stuck with her. She'd felt sexy for the first time in a long while... For the first time since Neal left, a truly happy smile crossed her face.

***

Emma woke to a pounding headache that felt like someone was knocking on her skull. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach to check her alarm. It was 6 am. 4 hours since Killian had dropped her off. 

The pounding came again, but this time, it was coming from the door to her room. She groaned, getting off the bed and stumbling to the door. The pounding, scratch that, the vicious knocking, had her wincing as she approached the door. She pulled it open, wincing at the harsh overhead lights.

Graham, the Sheriff, stood in front of her. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes..." Emma frowned, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

Her actions froze when he held up a set of handcuffs. "I need you to come with me."

***

Around 8 am, Emma was sat in one of the holding cells at the Sheriff station, still in her pajamas, a scowl etched into her face. Graham had at least let her take some pain killers before arresting her - though he still hadn't told her why she was being held in the cell, but she figured her dad and August would have what they considered to be an airtight theory.

"Graham, I'm here!" Killian's voice came from the doorway. "I've got coffee and donuts!"

Emma stood up and went to the bars, leaning her elbows on the cold metal. Killian walked through the doorway, looking even better than he had last night after she kissed him, and holding a tray with two coffees on top of a box of donuts.

"Thanks, Killian. I need to go talk to the mayor. Do me a favor and keep an eye on her." Graham said, grabbing a coffee.

"Aye, mate, you got it-" Killian cut off as he looked up and spotted Emma. Graham was already gone, so any chance of an answer was out the door. "Bloody hell, Swan, what'd you do?"

"Good question." Emma smiled coldly and went to sit back on the cot, arms crossed over her chest. "Guess lunch is out of the question..." Before she knew it, Killian was unlocking her cell.

"C'mon."

"What?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"Graham didn't even tell you why he arrested you. He can't keep you without reason." She was hesitant. He seemed sincere.

"I can't just walk out. That's worse than whatever petty charge I'm in here for, I'm sure." Killian sighed, pressing his forehead to the metal bar of the cell door.

"Fine, but at the least, sit on the bench and not in a cell, until Graham gives a reason for locking you up." He extended his hand. Emma didn't move from her spot despite the fact. "If he gets upset, I'll take the fall."

"That's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to keep you in here without telling you why you're in here." He said sharply, and Emma almost flinched, her hangover beginning to rear its ugly head once more. Before she had the chance to accept his offer, a regal looking woman walked in, in tall heels, short dark hair, a black pantsuit, and a small scar on her upper lip.

"Deputy Jones, what do you think you're doing?" She snapped and he flinched. She saw his jaw clench before he turned around.

"All due respect, madame Mayor, Graham arrested Miss Swan without telling her why she was being brought in."

"Miss Swan was arrested because she broke into my home last night and stole something of mine." The mayor snapped. "So close that cell door, now!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Emma groaned, but she was glad she didn't leave the cell as Killian had suggested. 

"I have security footage of you breaking into my house at 8:30 last night." The mayor said, lifting her chin to snarl at Emma.

"That's impossible, Regina." Killian cut in, putting a name to the woman's face. "Emma was with me last night, from 8 to 2 in the morning. She couldn't have possibly been at your house at 8:30."

Regina scoffed. "My security camera's beg to differ, Jones." Regina almost snarled.

"Regina." Emma looked past Regina to see Graham, his hands on his hips. "I talked to the owner of the Rabbit Hole. Killian and Emma left the station here at 8, and arrived at the Rabbit Hole at 8:10. I checked all the tapes at the bar, and neither of them left until 2. It's not possible for Emma Swan to have been at your home at 8:30."

Regina scowled. "Really? Well, I suggest you watch my tapes and search her room."

"Fine." Killian said. "But until there is solid proof that Emma is guilty, she does not deserve to be locked up in this cell. Don't you agree, Graham?"

Graham opened his mouth to say something, but Regina brought her hand up sharply. He shut his mouth with a sigh as the Mayor spoke. "And let a possible criminal roam the streets? I think not."

"Innocent until proven guil-"

"Killian, it's fine." Emma scoffed, pulling the cell door closed herself, leaning her elbows on the bar in the middle again. "If Madame Mayor here thinks a night or two in a cell is going to scare me, she's got another thing coming."

Regina smiled. "Now, Miss Swan, why on earth would I need to scare you?"

"Oh, I don't know... Because you feel threatened by my presence. I dealt with high school bullies and prom queens, Mayor Mills... Compared to them? You're a 3-year-old throwing a tantrum." Emma smiled. "So go ahead, you have my full permission to search my room. You aren't going to find what you're looking for."

Regina smiled. "Not that I needed your permission, but thank you, Miss Swan." She turned on her heel. "Graham, let's go."

They left, and Emma sighed. Killian rested his forehead against the bars, next to her. "Bloody hell."

"Someone needs to knock her off her high horse." Emma shook her head.

"I couldn't agree more, luv. Now, as much as I hate to have to do this..." He grabbed the keys he used to unlock the cell and locked it again. "I really don't want to lock you up without proof, Swan."

Emma smiled, "Such a gentleman... But, if it were to assuage your guilt at all... I would appreciate it if you could convince August to bring Henry to me. If anything will make me feel better, it'll be my baby's little giggles." Killian chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do, luv." She smiled wider and leaned her head against the bars. Killian smiled, leaning in and kissing her. She was taken slightly by surprise, but she definitely wasn't complaining. Killian slipped one hand through the bars and she felt it cup the back of her head. But she broke away, giggling slightly. "What?"

"You're a good kisser." She smirked, one hand pushing a few stray pieces of hair off his forehead. "Like, a _really_ good kisser."

Killian smirked. "I wish I could say you weren't the first to think so, darling."

"I don't believe that for a second," She smirked. "You can't tell me you haven't broken a couple of hearts?"

"Not in this life, luv." He chuckled. "Now, I will go fetch your brother and your son, and be back soon." Killian stepped back from the cell, a smirk on his face. He then turned on his heel to walk away. She watched him leave, before moving and laying on the cot. 

"Banging the deputy?" A voice called from the cell beside her. Emma's head shot up from the pillow and she raised an eyebrow. "Not bad, sister."

"Excuse me?"

"Name's Leroy." The voice called again, and now she saw a man sitting in the other cell, someone she hadn't noticed before. "Nice way of getting out of trouble."

"I'm not _'banging'_ the deputy, thank you very much." Emma scoffed, laying her head back. "It was a couple of drinks."

"Seems like more than a couple of drinks to him." Leroy hummed. "But then again, who am I to talk? I'm the town drunk after all."

"Just leave me alone. My head is killing me, and I really don't want to be in pain when my toddler gets here." Emma threw her arm over her eyes, wanting to throw something through the bars at Leroy as he kept talking.

It was probably a good 20 minutes later when a loud "Mama!" rang through the Sheriff station. Emma sat up, headache forgotten when she saw her toddler running towards her. A smile split her cheeks and she moved to the bars, holding out her arms.

"Oh, Henry!" She cooed, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Are you being good, love?"

"Uh-huh!" He answered, nodding his head. Emma laughed and brushed his hair from his forehead. She kissed his head.

"Are you looking after uncle August and papa David?"

"Uh-huh!" He said again, giggling loudly. Emma smiled, looking up as Killian walked towards her.

"It took a lot of convincing for them to let me bring him without them following at my heels, but your father caved when your boy started crying for you." Emma laughed.

"So much for being good."

"I was!" He bounced on his heels, before turning away from Emma and going to Killian. "Up! Up!"

Killian had a look of confused panic on his face. Emma stood and nodded at him. "Well, are you gonna stand there, or are you going to pick him up before he starts crying and melts you like he melted my dad?"

Killian blushed before picking him up, holding him on his hip. Henry clapped excitedly, hugging Killian. Once again, he wore a look of panic, but more of a laughter-filled panic this time around. Emma snickered, reaching through the bars to hold her son's hand. Killian found himself watching her interact with her son, a pleased smile on his face. "He's adorable, luv."

"He's a year and a half, of course, he's adorable." Killian smiled as Emma pulled her son's hand through the bars, kissing the back of his hand. "I wanna hold him but I doubt Mayor Mills would be pleased with you for opening my cell again."

Killian sighed softly. "Well, I can keep him, and you, entertained until the Sheriff returns," He smirked. "If you wish it, luv?"

Emma smirked, but before she could answer, Leroy piped up from his cell again. "Jeez! Just get a room already and keep the flirting to yourselves!"

"We aren't flirting." Emma huffed.

"That's not true, and you know it." Leroy scoffed. "Now shut it so I can sleep."

Emma rolled her eyes, kissing Henry's hand again. "Thanks, Killian."

"Of course, Swan," He hummed. "I understand your wanting to see your boy..."

She smiled at him, but then came Graham and Regina's voices down the hall. "That's impossible- You must have missed it!"

"I didn't miss anything, Regina. The truth is as plain and simple as it can be." They entered the room, still talking. Killian set Henry on the bench beside the cells, turning to face them. Emma took her son's hand. "Emma didn't do it. It's time to let her go, Regina."

They finally seemed to notice Emma and Killian watching them. Regina squared her jaw, and Graham sighed. "Well, Killian, I owe it to you... You were right. Emma's innocent."

"I told you!" Emma smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to eat lunch with my son."

Regina looked startled. "Your son?"

Henry babbled from the bench, and the mayor looked to him with wide eyes, almost as if she'd cry. She whirled around and left, leaving Emma very confused. "What was that about?"

"It's a bit of a sensitive topic... Children are, anyway." Graham sighed. "Regina is... Well..."

"Infertile," Killian whispered. "She can't _have_ children... Something Leroy continues to remind her."

"Why not?" Emma frowned. "Why can't she have kids?"

"I say she was born with it."

"Shut up, Leroy." Emma, Graham, and Killian chimed simultaneously.

"Shuf up, Wewoy!"

"Oh, sweetie, don't say that!" Emma yelped, and Henry laughed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Henry butchering his words. And cute, cuddly CS... Don't worry. It won't all be fluff.


End file.
